Mending Breaking Hearts
by Univerce
Summary: Perch, naturally, has a crush. And how can she not? The man's taken good care of her and her epileptic episodes. It'd be bordering ungrateful to not crush on him! But the problem comes with the aftermath, and he picks someone else instead. Talk about heartbreak. Tony and the others, though, are going to do their best to fix her mood! (Paranoia Rating) Poll on my profile for this


It's been a few years… well, not really; it just feels that way. Clint and Natasha are definitely together now, and it really. Fucking. Hurts. Let's be honest, guys, I'm no match. I've got no sex appeal at all.

My hair is a boring brown, like the disgusting brat from twilight. My eyes, though a shining green, aren't really all that remarkable unless you know mind-reading. My skin has a few scars from a couple of screw ups during missions, plus one on my hand that isn't. But that because of a, uh… kitchen… accident. DON'T JUDGE ME! THE KNIFE SLIPPED! And then there's, of course, that one defining thing about me; my ability.

The codename I'd been given when I was… 'recruited' is Perch. Why? Well, my ability is rather simple, and is by all means the most useless thing in the world. It's my balance. Stab a metal rod into the ground with only a centimeter in diameter for 'spacious' movement and I can stand on it all day. Hell, I could probably do it for a whole week if it was necessary.

Anyway, back to the lame story, right?

They're together; we're not. As much as I admire the two of them, I just can't help but place myself in her shoes. Truthfully, and I know there's probably a million girls who have said this, I've got a crush on the hawk. It's not too surprising, really, though. My heart's always had a thing for birds, and he's one hell of a bird.

"Perchy!"

With a sigh, I stop walking the corridors in my usual contemplating manner. Turning my head, I look over my shoulder at a broadly smiling Tony Stark, with a brand new Iron Man suit attached.

"What's up, Tin Man?" I ask with a glare and smirk plastered onto my face. It's not that I don't like Stark, I just don't feel like talking right now.

"Ouch! That hurts! I do have a heart, just so you know. And a few of us Avengers have heard a rather interesting story… Care to hear?"

I stare at him for a moment, then turn to him fully and nod, uncertain. His face lights up and that immediate feeling of 'oh crap, now I've stepped into it' washes over me. That melancholy doesn't ease either as he drags me off towards one of the upper levels of the helicarrier via the stairs. Seriously, this place needs more elevators!

Before I know what's happening, the bastard shoves me into the lab, Bruce, Thor, Steve, Clint and Natasha all waiting for me. That awkward feelings back when I see my crush's arm around Natasha's waist. Damn her.

"Alright, children!" Tony cheers. "First thing's first – for this meeting-"

"We're not playing one of your stupid party games, Tony," Bruce immediately cuts in. "Last time we did, Fury locked the majority of us up for a week. I did not enjoy my new 'room,' thank you."

Tony pouts for a moment, but his smile returns. "Nope! No game this time! Well, there is, but it won't get us in trouble. Today's meeting is about getting dear little Perchy hear a boyfriend!"

"What!?" Incredulous, I stare at him dumbfounded. What the hell!?

"Tony, didn't I tell you earlier this week that she's just fine on her own?" Steve sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, Cap, you did. Didn't I tell you that she's still a virgin that needs to have a good time?"

My face glows bright red at the mention of my, uh… situation. That's right people, I'm still virgy, so stop gawking. It's not that strange for a 24 year old to be virgy… right? Anyway, Tony's teasing look disappears as soon as he sees my face. Who wants to take a bet that he actually didn't know my situation, but made it awkward anyway? Ladies and gentlemen, Tony Stark!

"Whoops," is all that comes out of his mouth.

"Yeah," Bruce says, annoyed. "Whoops."

Everyone's staring at me! Gah, make it stop! I just want to crawl in a hole and die!

"So, then, Tony," Steve hisses. "What exactly made you think that little joke was appropriate?"

There's that light in Steve's eyes. Since I met the good captain, he's been protective of me, sort of like a brother. I did have one, just so you know, but he's long gone. Don't ask for details, I don't like them. So, when Steve picked up that badge for himself, I was rather pleased, and we quickly grew that sibling bond to a damn near perfect setup.

He protects me from teasing, I help him with all the modern junk and his teasing problem.

"Well," Tony mutters, scratching his cheek. "You happen to be the only person in this room, aside from good old Perch, that actually hasn't done anything yet." You can literally see him sliding back away from Steve as he talks, the dear not-brother-brother standing up to full height and ready to attack. "I just sort of figured it to be the opposite in this case… Shit!"

Tony dashes out of the room, Steve in close pursuit. A few seconds later, we can hear shining and yelps from the hallway. Thank god Steve did that for me, otherwise I may have snuck into the rich bastard's room tonight and done something rather terrible to his second brain otherwise. Don't get me wrong, I'm still virgy, and in every way, too, but that doesn't mean I don't know _anything_.

"Listen, Perch," Bruce says softly with his trademark smile; it's kind and warm, although there's definitely sadness in it. "If you want our help finding someone, we'd be happy to. But we're not going to force you."

Thor has been surprisingly quiet the entire time, and it makes me wonder why. Glancing at the Asgardian demi-god, I now know why. He's beardstroking, watching me carefully as he thinks. My first instinct, cover my ears. Done. Second one, ask what's up.

"Thor?"

He nods to himself, making me all the more worried. The other three still in the room are just as anxious as I am; Thor never stays quiet like this. And I'm really starting to freak out.

"It's decided!" he says happily. "You, dear Perch, are getting a 'boyfriend' no matter what!"

"Oh great," I mutter, seeing Bruce's sympathy.

But what really hurts is that Clint and Natasha are focused on each other so much, they didn't even notice the commotion around them.

* * *

"Why am I dressed like this?"

"Because a party requires a guest of honor. I'm said guest, and I need a date! Plus, this will help us pick out the type of guy you like."

Tony's matter-of-fact speaking has gotten on my nerves over the last week and a half. Right now, I'm dressed in a little black dress. Real shocker, right? Let's just say that I finally got tired of Tony's whining. So I'm wearing a black dress that's a bit tight around the chest, so much so that I'm wearing nipple tape, just in case. Once the fabric reaches the bottom of the ribcage, it loosens up and flows down to just past my knees. Okay, not so 'little,' thanks to an intervening Pepper. Just under my breasts is an unnecessary, but stylish, purple sash tied in the back in small bow.

Thinking it appropriate, Pepper also decided that she would do my hair for me, so it's currently braided with several flowers placed into it. The flowers had been Thor's idea, but it actually looks pretty good, and the dark blues and, again, purples make it work with the dress. Plus, the braid is actually three braids braided into one. Quite ingenious really, and I have got to admit that Steve has some originality on that one. Pepper may have decided to do my hair, but everyone had input on my looks.

Bruce's input had been the shoes and jewelry. He knows how uncomfortable I am with actual earrings, so he took a pair that Tony had been trying to force me to stab through the ear lobes and went to the lab with them. Now, they're magnetic, with a small magnet behind my lobe to hold them in place. It's a pretty strong magnet, too, so they shouldn't fall off. And if they do, he took a second pair and turned them into a set of clipable earrings. They just slide into place like a paper clip, only with more room.

He also has a short golden chain necklace around my neck with a dream catcher pendant at the end. And for some reason, Pepper let him pick out my shoes from the closet. They're black ankle boots, and they're _really_ comfortable. Yet, somehow, they work. Everything does, in some way shape or form, and I'm rather surprised by it. Honestly, though, I shouldn't be; these people manage to cooperate with each other in really unexpected ways.

"Why exactly isn't Pepper your date?" I mutter under my breath, hoping I'm not dumb enough to get drunk near Tony tonight.

"Because I'm not going," Pepper calls from the couch, wearing jeans and a t-shirt while watching the latest episode of a soap opera.

"You heard her, Perch! Let's go!"

With that, Tony takes my arm, slips it onto his own and we walk to the elevator. This is a little uncomfortable, but Tony's talking in his usual way, minus the innuendos, calms me down. And I remember why exactly he's doing this; to help me. Unfortunately for me, though, the only real person I'd ever consider dating is Hawkeye… I mean, I even love his codename!

The guy's hilarious, and he's always there when you truly need someone. He was there when I was recruited, training me and keeping me from breaking completely during basic. He directed me to Steve when I was having boy troubles, in particular the secret ones of the Clint Barton variety. And he always pulls out my favorite snack when I'm depressed and in need of some major sugar; god I love Nutty Bars.

An involuntary sigh escapes me, stopping Tony midsentence.

"Hey, Perchy?"

I flinch at my name and look at him hurriedly. "Yeah?"

"If you don't want to do this, it's okay. Steve told us… Well, most of us, just what was bothering you. You don't really need a boyfriend so much as a particular person, right?"

My face flushes and I nod. "Yeah. Right… but I'm not stupid," I mutter, turning to my reflection on the elevator wall. "He's happy with her, and I'm not going to ruin it for him by playing stealing slut; it would be unfair to them both."

Tony pats my arm as the elevator finally opens and we walk through the lobby of Stark Tower. The receptionist stares at me icily, no doubt jealous that someone other than Pepper, who almost every girl in this tower is jealous of, is going out to a party with Tony. And the worst part is, the press is waiting outside the doors for us, and the second we stepped through, there are flashing lights, a smiling Tony, and me rubbing my eyes.

Too bad they don't know I'm epileptic.

* * *

I open my eyes in a hospital bed, Tony, Pepper and Bruce staring down at me with concern. Everything's written on their faces, including their relief, so I don't even need to ask what's happened. Plus, I still remember the flashing cameras clearly. And the fact that I can still feel the little black dress on me lets me know that this particular episode wasn't so bad. My control's gotten better.

An annoyed sigh escapes me as I sit up. The three of them stare at me intently, worrying their brains out. First thing's first: Bruce needs a thank you hug. And that's the first thing I'm taking care of. Motioning to the doctor, he steps up next to me and I wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck for a moment.

"Thanks for the control lessons."

The scientist smiles softly and pats me on the top so my head, pushing back so I let go. "You're very welcome, Perch. How do you feel?"

A smile spread across my face, although it by no means reaches my eyes. "Like hell."

Tony laughs and Pepper smack him upside the head. I shake my head, the smile brightening. These people are my family, and I belong with them. But one particular person is missing. And no, I'm not talking about Clint… for now.

Steve walks into the room with a coffee carrier, not noticing me as he sets them down on the table in the corner and drops into a chair with a heavy sigh. When he finally looks up, he shoots from his chair happily and engulfs me in an enormous hug that would put Thor to shame.

"Thank god! I thought you weren't ever waking up!"

"Calm down, Cappy," Tony smirks. "She was only asleep for a few hours."

"That's still rather worrying, considering she hit her head," Banner remarks. "Especially with her preexisting condition."

I roll my eyes and push Steve back with a smile. "I'm fine, I'm alive, I'm healthy, minus one 'preexisting condition,' and I'm pretty sure I'm happy!"

Tony sighs and shakes his head. He sees right through the lie, as do the other three. Bruce, though, does the most uncharacteristic things and smacks me upside the head; it's rather strange when it's not being done to Tony. Everyone, including me stares at him in shock.

"Quit lying to yourself," he says with a sharpness in his tone. "You're not fine or happy. Alive and healthy, maybe, but not fine and happy. If you were fine and happy, you would've been able to hold back the epilepsy episode."

My eyes drop to the blanket covering my legs. He's right, and it really does hurt… The stinging from the back of my head, though, doesn't really exist much, despite Bruce's strength. His control is almost perfect. Once a deep sigh has escaped my lips, I let my tears flow and start sniffling.

"I want to go home."

"Where all your avenger plushies await?" Tony says knowingly.

I nod with a sad smile. "At least I have a plushy version, right?"

Everyone here laughs, including me. Although mine is a little more forced than theirs. But it's made easier as I see the smiles and joy on everyone else's faces. But one thing does occur to me. Clint, Natasha and Thor aren't here. Forcing my laughter to stop, I wave my hand at my friends.

"Where are the others?" I ask with a smile.

Bruce looks at Tony, so takes the cue to explain. "Thunder went to visit his girlfriend once your hair was done, remember?" And I nod in recognition; he's wrapped around that girl's finger so tight… "And the unfit match are waiting at that party. I didn't call them, since Steve knew you wouldn't want Birdbrain to see you vulnerable."

I sigh in relief. It wasn't that they didn't care, it was just that the two didn't know. Now that I think about, something feels weird. And I think I know why. Usually, when I'm injured or go through an episode, Clint comes in almost immediately after I wake up. He never really walks in when I'm unconscious or sleeping, only when I'm awake. What's weird is that he hasn't come in, holding a box of yummy chocolate and peanut butter covered wafers. Damn, I could use a Nutty Bar right now. With a faint smile, I turn to Steve.

"Thank, bro!" He smiles happily back as I look to Tony. "Alright Stark, get me home! I'm your date right now, so you're responsible for me!"

The grin on my face, makes him grin in return. "How exactly am I getting you home, then? By car or…?"

My grin widens, and Pepper rolls her eyes, knowing what's coming from my mouth.

"Carry me!" I cheer ecstatically throwing my arms into the air.

* * *

The nightscape from the sky really is beautiful. And Stark Tower in the distance is just as amazing; as much of a bragger as Tony is, this is the one thing he never exaggerates about. With the tower, well, towering, about a great majority of the city, it not only has the best view from the upper levels, but it's amazing from the levels above it.

Flying carefully with me in his arms, Tony heads towards his landing pad, dropping me on the ground to rush ahead of him as the armor removes itself. Waiting at the end of the platform, I watch as the armor disappears with a small smile.

"Don't fall for me now, Perch. You've held that particular place for too long to screw up now," he says with a smirk as he walks up and holds out his arm.

Rolling my eyes with a chuckle, I take his arm and we head inside, where I let Pepper immediately replace me. Tony finally called Clint and Natasha, letting them know that he wouldn't be able to make it due to a 'reactor' emergency. Steve and Bruce headed off to the party, though, and both promised to keep my episode a secret from the couple. The news, though, is what I'm worried about; they've got pictures of e falling and being carried off towards the hospital.

"Don't worry, Perch," Pepper says softly. "I've already dealt with the media. Security collected all the cameras, claiming that the reporters had invaded personal property. Your secrets safe."

I smile sadly once more, for what feels like the millionth time in the last few months. "But that's the thing, Potts," I whisper. "You can stop pictures, but you can't stop words."

She looked down sadly, knowing exactly what I meant. And it didn't take long for a prediction I'd had in the hospital to come true.

* * *

Fast asleep, I was aware of only two things. One was the familiar weight of a blanket covering me. Two was a soft, warm feeling on my forehead; it was so sweet, and yet I felt like it was wrong in some way, like it shouldn't have happened.

And when I finally wake up, with my eyes blurry from sleeping and my mind fuzzy from the early hours, I'm aware of shouting. And not just any shouting, but an explosive argument. It's probably just tony and Pepper clashing again over the amount of liquor hidden all over the house. Then again… didn't we remove every last bottle last week when he was hospitalized for alcohol poisoning? Yeah, and we told Jarvis to set a password protected program that blocked any liquor orders online or over the phone. The passwords for it are my voice and Pepper's. Plus, the only way Tony can buy liquor now is with a specific card that has a limited supply of cash on it, replenished every month to a specific number.

So, then, who's fighting. Too lazy to get up, I just strain my ears to hear more, the muffled anger getting louder and louder. Jarvis comes over the speakers in my room.

"I apologize, Perchy, but my sensors show you're awake now. Would you like me to set the room to a soundproof state?"

I sigh quietly at the nickname Tony programmed Jarvis to use. It's not that I hate it, it's just a little infuriating when I hear it too often. Thinking for a moment, listening to the yelling, I finally hear a specific word. 'Clint.'

"No, Jarvis. It's alright."

"Are you sure, ma'am?"

"Yes, Jarvis. Leave the room's setup alone. I want to hear this," I say tiredly as I cat stretch on my bed.

Getting out from under a blanket I don't remember using, which reminds me of that feeling when I was asleep; a weight being draped over me and a softness on my forehead. Stepping up next to the door, I can a loud thud as something is knocked to the floor, along with angry clicking heels passing by my door. My hands have to slap over my mouth to keep me from yelping when a violent bang goes against my door.

Stepping back from the wooden surface, I sit down against my wall, a little afraid of what might happen if I'm not careful. The angry clicking finally stops as a door opens and slams, making my perfume bottle on my dresser shake violently. When my hearts calmed a little more, I feel it shoot back into a sprint as I hear footsteps coming down the hall and stop in front of my door. My grip on my mouth tightens as I try to keep myself from screaming.

While the door knob turns slowly and silently, I stretch out on the floor and roll under the bed. Finally, I cover my head and neck with my hands. The light from behind the door is soft, and I can tell it's only from a cell phone. Still, I stay hidden just in case. Hurried footsteps move to my bedside, the feet stopping next to my hip, and I see my blanket drop to the floor. A familiar phone drops after it.

"But that's-" I barely whisper.

It's enough for them to hear it, though. Just as the feet were about to start rushing away, they stop after only two steps. Instead, they turn back to the bed and the person drops to their stomach, catching themselves on their hands. Bright blue eyes meet my own, and relief washes through me. And he's extremely handsome right now, dressed up still for the party that's long passed.

"Clint," I mutter as my muscles finally relax.

He smiles softly at me, moving his hands under his head as he stares at me in amusement. "Gee, Perchy," he teases. "If you don't like me just say so."

I smile softly, and reach my hand out from under the bed, lightly tapping his temple. "Shut it, you stupid bird."

His eyes seem to glaze from something, and I realize that the argument I'd heard wasn't just a general love spat between couples. It was something more along the lines of a breakup. But, that can't be possible. They'd only been dating for a few months, since just after the alien attack on New York City.

"Clint?"

His eyes sharpen once more in amusement. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" I ask softly, knowing full well my voice is hoarse and saddened by the look that had been in his eyes.

He raises an eyebrow at me and smirks. "I'm just fine, Perchy. Just hit over the head with reality, that's all."

Tired of lying under my bed, I pull myself out from beneath the bedframe and sit on my heels. Clint rolls over onto his back and places his hands behind his head, a smirk still on his face. I can't keep the small tears from the corners of my eyes, although the actual ones never fall. His smirk turns into a gentle smile, filled with that same care I'm used to. It makes me happy, but it hurts all the same. But when he reaches into his dress coat and pulls out a wrapped-

"Nutty Bar!" I squeal in delight. His laughter makes me light up and I jump on him for the snack, hoping to hear more. And I do.

"Jarvis?" I call as I reach for the wrapped item that's just out of my reach.

"Yes, Miss Perchy?"

"Soundproof, please!"

"Of course." And I could swear that I heard a fair bit of amusement in the AI's sound system, as if it knew what was about to happen.

"Hand it over, birdbrain!"

"No way!" He pulls it out of my reach, sitting up and holding it over head. "Reach for it!"

And I do. My arms stretch up to his hand and I grab his wrist. It's rather easy, really; I have more movement since I'm on my knees instead on my ass, but that's okay. But a strange feeling on my body, just below my chest, changes my direction of attention. His arm wrapped around my waist, his hand dropping down slowly with mine, Clinton Barton is burying his face into my shirt, and I can see his shoulders shaking.

With a soft and knowing smile, I pull the snack from his hand, feeling the second arm wrap around me to tighten his grip. After I run my fingers through his hair, which somehow calms him, miraculously, I tear open the package and pull back from him, holding out one of the set to him. Shaking his head with a depreciative smirk, he takes the chocolate and peanut butter covered wafer from my hand and bites off half of it. I don't bother to pull out the second one; I'm not the one who needs these right now.

While he munches on that one, I sit the one still in the wrapper on his lap and get up to search through my dresser. Thank god Tony had more clothes than he knows what to do with; I think he may rival Pepper's wardrobe, if not outright shame it. Finally seeing what I want, I pull out a pair of sweatpants and the only plain t-shirt in there. How any 'Iron Man' t-shirts does a guy need before he realizes that there's only one him and he's not going anywhere any time soon? That's me and Pepper's next mission.

Turning to Clint, I see him lying back once more, the second Nutty Bar still in package on his chest, the first hanging out from his mouth. It's really tempting. But no! Not happening! If I'm right, what needs to happen first is for him to get over Natasha, then he can find someone else that he cares for… Which probably won't be me.

Still… Crap!

We're staring at each other, both a little shocked at my actions. I hadn't even noticed that I had been hovering over Clint in a daze, or that I had leaned down, taken ahold of the other end of the snack in his mouth. There's only an inch of space left between our… Oh god, I can feel the blood rushing through my face!

The feel of his hand in my registers as the snack moves and I see him bite down on the other end. A quick swallow, and his half-lidded eyes meet my wide open ones as he takes hold of the only inch of the snack left. My body doesn't seem to want to move right now, although my head is screaming 'Run for the hills! Don't nosebleed!'

And then I feel it, that soft, warm feeling that had been on my forehead touches my lips. I flinch, biting down on my part of the snack while Clint pulls the rest from my mouth and into his, pulling back only for a second before crashing his lips into my. His hand on my neck pulls me to him, and I can feel the desire he has right now, my eyes closing in unwanted bliss. That argument is looming in the back of my mind. As far as I know, he's doing this because of grief and angst, not because of love and affection.

But as much as I want to pull away, I can't. But I do deny him access to my mouth when he asks for it, his tongue licking off a small amount of chocolate that had remained on my lips. When he sees my reaction and I open my eyes, that same understanding, caring smile is gracing his lips, and I truly do want to have him right. Fucking. Now. Yet… I can't do it, because I know it would only ruin what I have right now, and what little hope for what I may have later.

"Thank you, Perchy," he whispers to me, taking the clothes from my hand that I only just now realize I had even still been holding.

He replaces it with part of a Nutty Bar, broken in half so we could share, and kisses my forehead. Then he gets up from the floor and heads through the bathroom door to change. With my own face heated up to the shade of a freaking cherry, I pick up the blanket next to bed and crawl onto the mattress.

When Clint comes back out from the bathroom, I'm sitting on the bed chewing up the last of my half of the Nutt Bar, covers pushed away and wrapped up in the purple blanket I knew Clint had dragged from his own. It smells just like him, and there's not scent of Natasha on it, which makes me very happy.

"What's with you, Perch?" He asks as he sits cross-legged on the other half of the bed; it's a little distracting, since he didn't put the shirt on.

With my eyes on my feet, and my face flushing all the more, I shake my head. His telltale snicker makes me smile slightly, and the blush on my face eases into a more comfortable one.

"You call me birdbrain," he teases.

With a groan, I pull the blanket around me up and over my head. The bed shifts as Clint moves and I feel his arms moving me. For some reason, I don't resist. In all honesty, I'm convincing myself that it's because I'm tired from my episode earlier.

It when Clint pulls me flush against his chest, covering us both with my comforter and kissing my forehead, that I admit, though only for a moment, that I let him move me because I trust him. He knows what he's doing, and he definitely has more experience than me. So, knowing only one thing to do at a time like this, I bury my face into his chest, breathing in his scent as much as I can.

And with his scent filling me up with happiness, I go back to sleep with a few words that I'm pretty sure I'm imagining. Still, it doesn't hurt to reply, even if it's only a whisper that I hope he doesn't hear.

"I love you too, Clint."


End file.
